


Prologue

by TotallyBlooktacular



Series: Project SNV [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29071773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotallyBlooktacular/pseuds/TotallyBlooktacular
Summary: another short piece lol but i promise i write longer stuff they just aren't as readily available for posing yetthis is the actual start to the beginning of SNV's main story but this one still keeps it pretty vague too so, yknow, you can figure out what you can figure out.
Series: Project SNV [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2130846





	Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> another short piece lol but i promise i write longer stuff they just aren't as readily available for posing yet
> 
> this is the actual start to the beginning of SNV's main story but this one still keeps it pretty vague too so, yknow, you can figure out what you can figure out.

A distant dream flashed through her mind. Or maybe it was a dream? She wasn't sure; It was too hazy and too far off to say, and she only remembered less as time passed.

She could only remember the point at which she had left. There was a huge commotion with her in the middle of everything. Someone unfamiliar to her had taken her hand and started walking. She hadn't wanted to go with them, but she couldn't resist, either. She looked back to the place that seemed so familiar at the time. There was someone laying on the floor and a second person kneeling beside them. They felt important to her, but how? Did she know them?

They were out the door and her attention was redirected to the person who had taken her away. They started talking, but not to her. She couldn't even remember the words they spoke anymore. It was just something about her and something about power.

That was all she pieced together again before jolting awake.

"Uuhhh... That again..." She thought to herself sleepily as she sat up, "Why remember anything if I can't remember all of it?" Oh well. She tried shrugging it off. That's what she usually did when she had that dream. There was nothing she could gain by dwelling on it, after all. She figured, and hoped, it would make sense to her one of these days.

What she didn't expect, however, was that piecing it all together would start today.


End file.
